Immersive Fighting Field
"Start Running! Crush Fitness King" redirects here. }} "To increase their battle prowess in order to go against the Four Perils, Qingshui Zushi, Wufu Qiansui, Baosheng Dadi, and Wong Tai Sin came to the waterpark to receive special training with game show installations. Because strong Sage Arts come from strong wills, and strong wills must come from strong bodies, the emphasis of the special training this time will be not using their Sage Arts to complete the challenges, aiming to strengthen their physical prowess and willpower instead. To ensure the special training is carried out thoroughly, Zhao Gongming and Sun Wukong will be the ones conducting the challenges for the four trainees. The intense training camp of the 'Anti-Four Perils Task Force' is about to begin!" -Quest Info for Power Performance Fitness Challenge event (unofficially translated from TW) Immersive Fighting Field is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Power Performance Fitness Challenge event for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. The event also had a story quest, Start Running! Crush Fitness King; the prologue from that quest will be covered here while the epilogue will be covered in The Fairies. Both Fude Zhengshen (TUDI-180526) and Fude Zhengshen (TUDI-190526) appear in this quest, the former will be referred to as Fude 180526 and the latter as Fude 190526 for simplicity. After the events of A Hero's Value, Nan Hua meets up with the rest of the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce. He brings up that the Four Perils have quieted down after their attack on the Moon Palace, and that Sima Qian and the adapter's locations are currently unknown. He then says that they need to make sure they keep themselves in top shape in case they strike again, and he asks Baosheng Dadi to prepare a training program for them. He then says that he needs to report to the Tianxian Strategy Bureau, and asks her to take over in the meantime. Baosheng Dadi tells the group they need to start training, and Wufu Qiansui asks what kind of mediation they will be doing. Wong Tai Sin asks if they will do meditation, and Wufu Qiansui brings up how Zhuang Zi had managed to block Nan Hua's attack earlier with his eyes closed. Baosheng Dadi says that it was quite impressive, and asks the group how a mortal could block such an attack. Qingshui Zushi remarks that he could have a high level of training, and says that their abilities depend on them having a resilient soul so they aren't prone to corruption. He says that the Four Perils, especially Taowu, are masters of manipulation, so it is important to ensure that their willpower remains strong. Wong Tai Sin agrees, but asks how they can do that. Qingshui Zushi responds that he knew someone who trained his body while cultivating his soul, so having a strong body is just as important. A voice interrupts saying that Qingshui Zushi is correct, and Cao Guojiu enters the room. Baosheng Dadi asks what Cao Guojiu is doing there, and she responds that she was expanding her theme park, Red Wall Sealand, and the fitness area was just completed. She remarks that it was designed for variety shows and contests, but she has no one to test it. Wufu Qiansui asks why she doesn't get one of the Eight Immortals to test it instead. A flashback is shown to three days ago where she tried to ask the others. Lan Caihe said that there should be more scary things and ones that explode, but Cao Guojiu tells them that no one asked them to do that and they shouldn't relax just because He Xiangu is at the Moon Palace. Lan Caihe then mentions that they forgot to help Fude 180526 set up the live stage, so they apologize and leave. Cao Guojiu looks at Zhongli Quan, but he tells her not to look at him. He says something went on sale today and he is going to stay in his room and nobody can force him out. He closes the door and puts up a "Do not disturb" sign. Li Tieguai then tells Cao Guojiu she should probably speak with the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce, as he had heard that they had wanted to train. Cao Guojiu sighs, and Li Tieguai says he has one last check to make. Cao Guojiu finishes explaining what happened, and Qingshui Zushi asks what facilities they have in the area. Cao Guojiu says that they have many things such as a rock climbing course, an obstacle course, and a stick fighting arena. Qingshui Zushi remarks that it sounds exciting and he can't wait to try them. Wufu Qiansui remarks that those are things that are easily done by everyone there, but Qingshui Zushi responds that it is only easy if they use their powers - if they can only use their hands and feet, it would be much more challenging. Wong Tai Sin agrees with Qingshui Zushi, and Baosheng Dadi says that it is decided. Wufu Qiansui is a little annoyed by this, but when Baosheng Dadi asks what's wrong she insists its nothing. Baosheng Dadi asks Cao Guojiu to take them to the area. When they arrive, Li Tieguai is surprised that she actually managed to get them to come, and she asks him if he is done fine-tuning the equipment. He responds that he tested them all, and has made sure they are all fun and safe. Baosheng Dadi sees Zhao Gongming and greets her, calling her "Ming Ming". Zhao Gongming is annoyed at the nickname, and Baosheng Dadi asks if she still bullies her sister. Zhao Gongming then just says that she will not go easy on the group. Cao Guojiu then says that she forgot to mention they also invited Zhao Gongming as well as Sun Wukong as trainers. Wufu Qiansui points out that Sun Wukong was the one who had caused chaos at Illusionary Hell (during the events of Breakout and Pursuit). Sun Wukong states that he was just having some fun and now he is paying the price. Wong Tai Sin asks that if those two are trainers, does that mean they will have to get past them. Cao Guoujiu confirms this, and Qingshui Zushi states that they will have to clear the facilities and defeat those who stand in their way. Wufu Qiansui expresses discontent again at the idea of having to do this, and Baosheng Dadi once again asks if there is something wrong. Wufu Qiansui stutters for a moment, and says that it is nothing and that the obstacles are nothing to her. Cao Guojiu then says that they have another special guest, and introduces Fude 180526 as the MC, as well as Fude 190526 as the commentator. Cao Guojiu then says that everyone who manages to successfully clear a course will receive a box of peaches from West Queen. She then tells the group to head to the dressing room to start getting ready. In the actual quest, the first course is the Stick-fighting Arena. Fude 180526 greets everyone, and wakes up a sleepy Fude 190526 and tells her to introduce herself. Fude 180526 explains that for this, many stick fighters have gathered and the last one standing is the winner. She introduces that the challenger will be Qingshui Zushi. She remarks that he looks quite strong, and asks how he trained his body. He responds that he does regular exercise, has good sleeping habits, and a proper diet. Fude 180526 says that sounds pretty normal, and asks what kind of exercises he does. He says that he just runs 100 kilometers a day, climbs a mountain, and if he has time, does 5000 push-ups. Fude 180526 remarks that it sounds amazing, and asks Fude 190526 what she thinks; she responds that she thinks it is so amazing that she thinks no one else could do that. Fude 180526 then tells Qingshui Zushi to enter the arena, and explains that in order to win he just needs to knock his opponents into the pool surrounding the ring. She also mentions that he can't use any special skills or any other stick. Fude 190526 asks what other stick she is referring to, but Fude 180526 ignores her and says that Qingshui Zushi will have to face the two trainers as well as other assistants. Fude 180526 then announces the start of the fight. The fight first starts with several animal AI assistants, and then faces either Sun Wukong or Zhao Gongming. Whoever he ends up facing, they try to use some tricks (like Sun Wukong using a stick that can extend or Zhao Gongming trying to distract him with firecrackers), but Qingshui Zushi manages to outmaneuver the trainer and knock them into the pool, getting his victory. The other contestants are covered on their respective quest pages; Wufu Qiansui in Unbalanced Broken Bridge, Baosheng Dadi in Reach the Peak of Perfection, and Wong Tai Sin in The Fairies. Counter Units The Regional Event Festival counter unit for this quest is the training version of Qingshui Zushi. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Success!: Strength, skills and tactics--that's what a true champion is made of. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates